boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy Water
BoBoiBoy Water (Malay: BoBoiBoy Air) is one of BoBoiBoy's new elemental forms. He made first appearance in Season 3, Episode 18. His second evolution form is BoBoiBoy Ice. Appearance BoBoiBoy Water is shown wearing long-sleeved black shirt with cyan blue vest. He also wear the black trousers and a pair of black, icy cyan blue, and white shoes. His hat is also in dinosaur-style, with the icy blue colour worn directed forth. When BoBoiBoy first turned into BoBoiBoy Water, he was chubby and moved sluggishly. His sluggish form caused his powers to be rendered as useless because the usability of his powers depends on an active-moving body. Later in Season 3, Episode 19 after he went through weight loss training created by Papa Zola, he changed significantly in spite of size and activeness for the better. In Galaxy, he is shown to be considerably more mature and taller but still has the same color scheme. He currently wears a long-sleeved cyan blue vest which is zipped all the way and the emblem of his main power can clearly be seen. He also wears a white shirt underneath with black pants, a blue belt and grey boots. However, unlike other elemental forms, he does not wear any armbands. Personality BoBoiBoy Water is the most relaxed and laid-back form. He dislikes engaging in combat and much rather attempt to subdue the opponents via a discussion in hopes of stopping them from fighting. Water is shown the weakest element and not to be easily entertained and gets bored easily when doing things he doesn't want to do. Despite being just as strong as the other forms, his laziness gets in the way and often times, Water just doesn't use his full potential. However, he outgrows this trait in the fight against BoBoiBot, where Papa Zola finally convinces him to get a little serious once in a while. After this development, Water is much more willing to fight, but still showcases his laziness by sitting on his water bubble. In BoBoiBoy Galaxy, Water has completely outgrown any laziness he had when BoBoiBoy was younger. Instead, Water is now one of the most mature of the elemental forms, but retains his relaxed attitude. Water in personality is a polar opposite of BoBoiBoy Fire, who is more violent and aggressive. Water seems to also have a fondness for nature and was enjoying the scenery in a relaxed and calm matter. Abilities BoBoiBoy Water has Hydrokinesis, the power to manipulate water. BoBoiBoy Water uses water for long ranged attack and mobility to maintain distance. Original * Water Sphere (Bebola Air) - A Sphere of water. He first used this to show off his powers. * Water Bubble (Gelembung Air) - The water bubble BoBoiBoy Water sits on. * Water Geysers (Letupan Air) - A torrent of water emerged from ground. Used to launch Adu Du into the air. * Wave Splash (Pukulan Ombak) - Strong torrent of water. Used to blast BoBoiBot Fire. * Wave Surf (Ombak Luncur) - Used as a form of transportation. * Maximum Calmness, Whirlpool (Ketenangan Maksima, Pusaran Air) - Used to escape BoBoiBot Quake's Earth trap. * Water Blade (Bilah Air) - Used to slash BoBoiBot Quake's earth golem. * Wave Slap (Tamparan Ombak) - A hand-shaped water. Used to defeat BoBoiBot Cyclone. * Water Shot (Tembakan Air) - A concentrated torrent of water shot by BoBoiBoy Water. Used to stun BoBoiBot Thunderstorm. * Water Whale Sphere (Bebola Paus Air) - Used to stop BoBoiBot from transforming into BoBoiBot Water. * Twin Water Eels (Belut Air Berkembar) - Used to defeat BoBoiBot Water alongside with Thunderstorm's Thunder Blade. ** Thunderstorm Water Eels (Belut Air Halilintar) - A combo move along with of BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm used to defeat BoBoiBot Water. * Water Golem (Golem Air) - Combined with Earth Golem, used to defeat Captain Kaizo. * Water Shield (Taici Air) - Seen in the movie, used to defend himself against Bora Ra. 1b71af1344ac4fa19f073a47f6a5c9ee.png|Water Bubble accaa75ef1c1447f815e1fd76b6852d2.png|Wave Surf 2ae690c80d3447f283009c504c84d5d4.png|Wave Slap 1ea172bba0044c0da7adb3c8e13af8b6.png|Maximum Calmness, Whirlpool 8ef5178ff4f24e33888c533564480356.png|Wave Splash 2756a999f9da4e6484f5879fd424077d.png|Water Shot 05dbd8fa84c74c3bba307e03b481a6bb.png|Twin Water Eels 72ed2352216546a790982bb74b7e75c0.png|Thunderstorm Water Eels tải xuống (5).jpg|Water Sphere BoBoiBoy Galaxy *'Wave Surf' (Peluncur Ombak) - By embarking on water on the road, BoBoiBoy Water can ride on it back and make it a launcher that allows it to move freely. This power is almost the same as its old power, Wave Surf. *'Water Stream' (Alunan Air) - BoBoiBoy Water controls the water connected from the launcher from left to right with his hands. *'Giant Wave Slam' (Tamparan Ombak Gergasi) - BoBoiBoy summons a powerful giant wave towards his enemies. He uses this on Roktaroka when he uses Rolling Fiery Rock. *'Geyser Blast/Geyser Shoot' (Geiser Air) - BoBoiBoy summons a water geyser that emerged from the ground to hit his enemies. Can also be shooted at boboiboy water's hand. *'Water Pressure '(Tekanan Air) - BoBoiBoy summons a body of water and shoots out multiple columns of water to blast enemies at high pressure. Hitting enemies with multiple shoots of water. Wave Surf.png|Wave Surf Wave Stream.png|Wave Stream Giant Wave Slam.png|Giant Wave Slam Geyser Blast.png|Geyser Blast Water Pressure.jpg|Water Pressure Geiser Air.PNG|Water Geyser (Hand, Beginning) Geiser Air - Blast.PNG|Geyser Air - (Hand - Shoot) Trivia * Unlike the other forms of BoBoiBoy's elemental split personas, BoBoiBoy Water, as well as BoBoiBoy Quake seem to be the only ones capable of manipulating their elements into forming 'living' creatures. BoBoiBoy Water with his Water Whale Sphere and Twin Water Eels, and BoBoiBoy Quake with his Earth Golem and Earth Dragon. * In BoBoiBoy Galaxy, one strand of his hair (on the right side) seems to be facing an opposing direction when compared to his other forms. * BoBoiBoy Water is the only elemental form to be acknowledged to be a previous form that BoBoiBoy had used in the original series, despite the fact that Fire was called a 'new form' as well despite being an old form. * BoBoiBoy Water loves to browse Instagram for food pictures. Gallery Videos BoBoiBoy OST BoBoiBoy Water Theme BoBoiBot vs BoBoiBoy Air Round 1 BoBoiBot vs BoBoiBoy Air Pusingan ke-2 Pertemuan BoBoiBoy Api & BoBoiBoy Air See Also ms:BoBoiBoy Air id:BoBoiBoy Air tl:BoBoiBoy Tubig vi:BoBoiBoy Nước Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:BoBoiBoy's Elements Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters